


Take Care

by preblematic



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Top Leo | Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: “What do you need?” Xander says something into the pillow, and Leo grabs at his hair to pull his head up. “What do youneed?”he asks again.





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this short little thing. this is my first attempt at any FE characters or fic, so i really didn't want it to get too involved. also i haven't written anything in months but that seasonal depression is finally waning so i'm tryna get my ass back in gear

   Xander’s shoulders are a tense line  paralleling the back of his chair. His crown isn't on his head, discarded somewhere while he's in private. His blond hair is still flattened on the top from the weight. Leo smiles. He knows that Xander knows that he's here. Few people would enter the crown prince's chambers uninvited, even fewer at this time of night. Xander doesn't even glance toward the door as Leo locks it behind him. So that's how it's going to be tonight, then.

    “You work too hard, brother,” he says, casually taking a few steps toward his brother. Xander makes a non-committal sound in response. That just won't do. Leo finishes his journey, rests his hands on Xander’s shoulders.

    “Leo,” Xander says, finally. There’s warning in his tone. Leo smiles. He leans down to speak against Xander’s ear, lets his hands slide lower  till his fingers are brushing over where he knows Xander’s nipples are under the soft fabric of his shirt.

    “Yes, brother?”

    “I am _busy_ ,” Xander says firmly. He shifts, pulls Leo's hands off of him with one of his own. Leo immediately slides a hand to Xander’s forehead instead, running his fingers through the blond locks.

    “It’s nearly three in the morning,” Leo says. He tightens his grip, not pulling Xander’s hair, not yet, just reminding him that he _can._ “And I want you to come to bed with me.”

    He tugs gently, and Xander tilts his head back automatically. Leo can tell by the way he curses under his breath that he did it on instinct rather than by choice. Leo's trained him so well. “Don't make me say please,” he says against the skin of Xander’s neck.

    “Please,” Xander says instead. “Leo this is--” Leo bites softly at the curve of his jaw, kisses the shell of his ear. “This is _important.”_ He tilts his head to the side. Leo kisses down his neck again.

    “Come to bed,” Leo says again. He moves his hand down, starts massaging the tense column of Xander’s neck. Xander hums pleasantly. “You're so stiff. Let me help you.”

    “I need to finish,” Xander insists weakly. Leo's free hand has sneaked under Xander’s shirt, started tracing the lines of his muscles reverently.

    “Xander,” Leo says with just a hint of warning in his voice. His older brother sighs.

    “Okay,” he says, carefully setting his desk in order. Leo allows him the moments he needs to tidy his stacks of paper and set his notes to the side. “Okay,” he says again.

    “Good boy,” Leo says, pleased. “Come.” Xander stands, and Leo’s hand slides out of his hair. Leo despises the fact that he still has to look up to see Xander’s face. There’s only one way to fix that problem. He tugs lightly at Xander’s wrist, and Xander follows him to the bed without hesitation, sits on the edge of the bed when told to. Leo cups one side of Xander’s face, tilting his face up toward Leo’s. There, that’s better.

    “What do you need?” Leo asks. It's a genuine question, one without a trained response. Sometimes Xander simply says _rest_ and Leo will lie beside him, running soothing fingers through his hair and murmuring nonsense until he falls asleep. Leo's hoping that won't be tonight's response.

    Xander leans into the hand on his cheek and looks up through his lashes at Leo. “Your hands,” he says, after some deliberation. He turns his head, presses a kiss to Leo's palm. “And whatever else you want to give me, but your hands.” He rests his palm against the back of Leo's hand. “Please.”

    “Of course.” Leo darts his tongue out to lick his bottom lip, runs his thumb along Xander’s cheekbone.“You're beautiful,” he says, running his fingers down Xander’s neck. Leo's hands are well manicured and uncalloused. Tomes are much more forgiving on the skin than sword hilts. He knows that Xander likes it, likes how soft and boyish his features are, likes being taken apart by someone so delicate. He brings his other hand up and rubs his thumb along Xander’s bottom lip. “So, so beautiful.”

    Whether Leo leans down or Xander leans up first is anyone's guess, but their lips meet in the middle. Leo fists both hands in the hair at the base of Xander’s skull, and his brother keens. His arms tighten where they're looped around Leo's back. “Please,” Xander gasps against Leo's lips.

    “Off with this,” is Leo's reply. Xander’s shirt is quickly removed. Leo can't stop himself from reaching down to tug at one of his nipples. His other hand rests, fingers splayed out, on Xander’s ribs, feeling the movement of his breathing.

    “You truly never fail to impress me,” Leo says, eyes raking over Xander’s impressively cut form. Xander blushes at the praise. He looks so pretty when he's flushed and looking up at Leo like that.

    He looks even prettier with two of Leo's fingers in his mouth, _gorgeous_ when Leo presses a third one in and Xander can't keep from drooling down his chin. “I’d love to see my cock stretching you like this,” Leo says. Xander moans. “But, well, that's not what you asked me for.” He takes out just long enough to kiss Xander sloppily. “And you know I only ever give you what you want.” They stay like that for long minutes, Leo in Xander’s lap, his fingers stroking the insides of Xander’s mouth while he speaks a near nonstop stream of praise and filth against Xander’s skin.

     Finally, Leo says,” Lie back.” He pushes gently on Xander’s shoulder, and the older man falls back against the bed. His blond hair fans out in a halo around his head. Leo privately thinks it's a much more fitting crown than the twisted black thing he usually wears.

    Leo steps off the bed so he can work Xander’s trousers off. He starts with the shoes and socks, gently rubbing the arch of each foot as he goes. Xander hums happily. Leo runs his hands up Xander’s legs and undoes his trousers. Leo is slow in removing them, methodical. He presses kisses against Xander’s thighs, rests his hands on the bare skin of Xander’s hips. He loves the way his brother squirms under his gaze.

    “Is everything up to your standards?” Xander asks, breaking the silence. Leo looks up at him, tearing his eyes away from the cut of Xander’s hipbones.

    “How do you mean?”

    “I just feel rather like I'm being inspected.”

    Leo laughs and kisses Xander’s hip again. “Yes, everything is quite--” He pauses, feels the muscle in Xander’s thighs, watches his chest rise and fall with his breathing. “Everything is quite exceptional.”

    When Xanders is completely naked, Leo leans up and kisses him once, softly. “Turn over,” Leo says against Xander’s lips. He taps gently at Xander’s hip, and Xander complies, rolling over onto his stomach, bent over at the waist against the bed.

    Leo briefly steps away from the bed to retrieve the oil they use on these occasions. He's certain at least one of their retainers--probably Niles--knows about these goings on based purely on how often they request it be bought for them.

    Xander grabs a pillow from the head of the bed and loops his arms under it before resting his head on it. He's getting comfortable. “You're ready?” Leo asks. Xander hums an affirmative, and Leo rewards him by giving his ass a firm squeeze.

    The first time he pressed his fingers inside of his big brother Leo had been shaking with some concoction of fear and lust most disorienting than any thunder magic he'd ever had the displeasure of feeling. Now, though, he’s well versed in the way Xander’s body works, in just where he needs in fingers to be. Xander’s breath hitches when he first presses in. Leo’s starting with two fingers because he knows Xander can take it, wants to take it, even.

    “You’re so good,” Leo says, petting his free hand down Xander’s side. He leans down and presses a kiss to Xander’s back when he slips a third finger in. There a chill in the air, winter is steadily sinking its claws into Nohr. Despite this, there is sweat pooling in the dip of Xander’s back, making his skin slick and shiny. He whines while Leo is working, bites into the pillow when Leo reaches under his hips and fondles his cock. “You’re being so good for me.”

    Xander whines and cants his hips into Leo’s fist. “You’re beautiful.” Leo loves seeing him like this, sweaty and strung out and near begging, nowhere near a fit figure of a king. The whole palace surely hears the noise Xander makes when Leo pulls his fingers out of Xander’s hole completely. “Shhh.” He rubs two fingers teasingly against the rim of Xander’s hole. “What do you need?” Xander says something into the pillow, and Leo grabs at his hair to pull his head up. “What do you _need?_ ” he asks again.

    “To come,” Xander whines. “Please, Leo, please.” He’s moving his hips, fucking into Leo’s hand as much as his position pressed between Leo and the bed will allow him to. “Please, let me.”

    Leo leans down and kisses Xander’s skin again. He continues kissing along his back as he presses his fingers back inside. “You need only ask,” he says softly, somewhere in the vicinity of Xander’s shoulder. He’s merciless in his assault after that, his fingers stretching Xander open and pressing against his prostate unrelentingly. Xander is doing all the work of fucking Leo’s fist. The little choked back whimpers every time Leo presses down against him are maddening. “You sound so good.”

    Xander comes shortly after, his bare thighs twitching around Leo where he’s stood between them. It’s strange, but Leo can always feel the clenching of Xander’s orgasm much more intensely with his fingers than with his cock. He presses down against Xander’s prostate a few more times, just for good measure.

    “You’re _evil_ ,” Xander whines. He’s torn between twitching away and pressing back for more. Leo kisses his shoulder one last time before he slowly pulls his fingers out of Xander’s stretched hole.

    “You’re beautiful,” Leo says again. “Get in bed. You need rest.” Xander rolls sluggishly onto his back, legs splaying open carelessly. His cock is half hard and softening. Leo wants so desperately to put his mouth around it.

    “What about--”

    “I can wait. It’s gotten late. I must leave before anyone notices I’ve left my rooms.” Someone will me by to check on the fire soon, he's sure. He cups one side of Xander’s face with his clean hand. “I’ll see you in the morning, brother.” It sounds like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @preblematic for more shenanagins


End file.
